


into your hands

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Reassurance.





	into your hands

“She’ll be fine.”

Ruby made a noise of acknowledgment, but continued to pace the floor, glance at the clock every few turns.

Weiss sighed. “Ruby, really, she’s in good hands. It’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“I did tell how she could be pretty finicky right? If they set something wrong Weiss–”

“Look, I trust them. Do you trust me?” Ruby nodded, and Weiss raised a hand, palm down. “Then come here.”

After momentary confusion, Ruby came, taking the proffered hand, and Weiss tugged her down onto the chair, then her head into Weiss’ lap. “They’re experienced, they’ve been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. She’ll be okay.”

Ruby listened, and bit by bit, her tension bled out. When Weiss finished, she gave a slow nod. “You’re right, I just… this is the first time anyone else has taken care of her.”

“Well breathe a bit.” Weiss, unsure of what else to do, pat Ruby’s arm. It seemed to satisfy. “They’ll have Crescent modified just as you specified.”

**Author's Note:**

> The writer is a bit of a prankster.


End file.
